Opuestos
by Zarevna13
Summary: Takeru odiaba el invierno, Hikari decía que era porque tenía una llama quemándole en el pecho. Hikari odiaba el verano, Takeru decía que era porque tenía un copo de nieve helado en el pecho.


Takeru odiaba el invierno, Hikari decía que era porque tenía una llama quemándole en el pecho y cuando el frío llegaba la llama se apagaba hasta quedar hecha ascuas, pero cuando el primer brote de primavera llegaba y los rayos de sol volvían a calentar la piel la llama volvía a nacer.

Cuando el frío llegaba Takeru perdía su energía, prefería quedarse en casa con la estufa cerca, un buen libro y una taza de chocolate junto a él. Sólo salía de casa para ir a casa de algún amigo porque odiaba hacer actividades al aire libre, no le gustaba el frío y todos sus amigos tenían bien aprendida la lección de no intentar obligar a Takeru a salir fuera. Hikari se mofaba de él diciendo que sus raíces mediterráneas eran más que inconvenientes para alguien japonés pero él se limitaba a recordarle que aquellas raíces mediterráneas eran lo que le hacía tan irresistible.

Con el frío la energía de Takeru menguaba, dormía mucho y procuraba tener en su cama las mantas suficientes como para hacerle sudar, justo como a él le gustaba. Ponía la calefacción lo suficientemente alta como para poder andar en mangas cortas, por mucho que su madre o Hikari lo regañasen por ello, no podía evitarlo. Si surgía la inconveniente urgencia de salir de casa para pasar más de unos minutos al raso se vestía con todas las capas que le fueran permitidas para no notar el aire glaciar y procuraba hacer saber a sus acompañantes lo inapropiado que era permanecer allí fuera, con las posibilidades de morir congelado que ello conllevaba.

Todos estaban al tanto de las particularidades del joven Takaishi y todos hacían lo posible por hacerle la vida más fácil en aquellos largos inviernos (que no lo eran tanto, pero no se atrevían a llevarle la contraria), y siempre hacían planes en interiores con la calefacción lo suficientemente alta y las bebidas lo suficientemente calientes.

Cuando el primer brote de primavera aparecía, Hikari buscaba el renacer de la llama del pecho de Takeru y Hikari casi nunca fallaba, se notaba en las sonrisas más radiantes, las palabras más profundas y cómo brillaban los ojos azules que pasaban de un tono grisáceo a un azul cielo brillante y magnético.

Durante el verano Takeru era todo energía, no paraba en casa si podía evitarlo: viajes a la playa, picnics, excursiones o, simplemente, tumbarse en la hierba a recibir los rayos de sol en su rostro.

Durante el invierno Takeru leía, devoraba libros uno tras otro, se llenaba de ideas. Durante el verano, Takeru escribía. Llevaba una libreta allá donde fuera y sacaba todas las ideas fermentadas durante el invierno, el calor acababa de darles forma y cuando las escribía se sentía lleno de rayos de sol.

Takeru odiaba el invierno. Takeru amaba el verano. Takeru era alegría y era esperanza.

Hikari odiaba el verano, Takeru decía que era porque tenía un copo de nieve helado en el pecho y, cuando el calor llegaba, el copo de nieve se derretía hasta quedar convertido en un pequeño lago, pero cuando morían las últimas hojas de los árboles, y las noches eran cada vez más largas, el copo de nieve volvía a cuajar.

Cuando el calor llegaba, Hikari perdía su energía. Decía que el calor se le pegaba y era incapaz de hacer algo útil. Durante la mayor parte del día, y hasta que el sol empezaba a ponerse, Hikari permanecía en casa con el aire acondicionado lo suficientemente alto como para que ni una sola gota de sudor bañara su cuerpo. Odiaba hacer actividades al aire libre durante las horas centrales del día y sólo salía si había una buena razón para hacerlo, y, si eso sucedía, procuraba hacer saber a sus acompañantes lo incómodo y agobiante que era permanecer a aquellas horas en la calle con el peligro de sufrir una deshidratación. Takeru decía que Hikari había nacido en las montañas y que su espíritu había quedado hechizado por el hielo, Hikari sólo le decía que había leído demasiado durante el invierno.

Cuando el calor llegaba, Hikari prefería quedarse en casa leyendo revistas sobre educación o fotografía, editando fotos que había hecho durante el invierno o poniéndose al día con las series que no había tenido tiempo de seguir. Todos conocían el carácter de Hikari y hacían lo posible por hacerle la vida más fácil durante el caluroso verano: intentaban hacer planes cuando el calor se hacía soportable, procuraban llevar bebidas frías y todos los artilugios posibles para mantener fresca a la joven Yagami.

Cuando las hojas comenzaban a morir y los días perezosos acababan antes, Takeru buscaba la luz en el rostro de Hikari y casi siempre la encontraba. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban con más fuerza, su sonrisa era más sincera y llena, salía de su mutismo y comenzaba a hablar a Takeru de todas las cosas maravillosas que nadie más veía cuando el inverno caía y sus mejillas se teñían de un bello color rojizo.

Durante el invierno, Hikari rebosaba de alegría. Le encantaba pasar las pocas horas de luz en la calle, paseando y disfrutando el paisaje invernal. Le encantaba hacer excursiones a la montaña cuando la nieve llegaba y observar los riachuelos congelados, le encantaba ver cómo su respiración se convertía en vaho cuando entraba en contacto con el frío exterior. El frío la hacía sentir cálida.

Durante el inverno, Hikari era todo calidez y dulzura. Admiraba la belleza del invierno donde la mayoría sólo contemplaba muerte y tristeza. Había aprendido de la experiencia que no era bueno salir bajo la lluvia pero, aun así, de vez en cuando, salía para recibir el agua helada en la cara, por mucho que su hermano o Takeru la reprendieran por ello, muchas veces con razón.

Hikari amaba el frío porque hacía que las personas estuvieran más cercas unas de otras y el calor de una estufa el ambiente familiar y cálido unía los corazones de una manera que el calor estival no conseguía.

Hikari odiaba el verano. Hikari amaba el invierno. Hikari era ternura y era luz.

Cualquiera diría que dos personas tan distintas ni siquiera tendrían una relación de cortesía pero esas personas se equivocarían una y otra vez. Qué más daba que él fuera fuego y ella hielo, qué más daba que él fuera calor y ella frío o que sus ciclos vitales (como sus hermanos lo llamaban) no coincidieran. Qué importaba que fueran dos personas tan diferentes si desde que se conocieron a los 8 años sus vidas cambiaron para siempre, qué importaba todo eso si desde que volvieron a reencontrarse años después sus destinos quedaron unidos.

Nada de eso importaba cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos y un universo propio y bello los atrapaba y los hacía parte de un todo. Qué importaba si se amaban de la forma más pura y sincera que jamás se hubiera visto.

Eran diferentes, eran opuestos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


End file.
